rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
My School Dress Codes
is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca explains her story about the strict dress codes in her middle school and high school. Story When Rebecca was a middle school student, she went to a private preparatory school that made them wear uniforms. The staff there cared a lot about the color of the socks, and if the skirt was below the knees one inch too high, the staff would be worried and disappointed. Female students at that school complained a lot about the excessive length of their skirts. The same school wouldn't let girls wear leggings under the skirt, unless if the temperatures were extremely cold. She was glad to get rid of that uniform. When Rebecca started going to a public high school, she didn't have too many non-uniform outfits, so she went with her mother to buy new wardrobe for her freshman year, which didn't have many rules in the dress code (of course, miniskirts, midriffs, very long pants or multicolored hair were allowed in the school, either), but shoelaces with different colored laces weren't allowed. However, next year, a lot has changed in the dress code. Apparently, someone royally screwed up, which decided to make the staff change the dress code, by banning shirts with pictures and words, except if they were club/sports team shirts, university/college shirts or graphic pattern shirts. This dress code caused a lot of controversy, and all of the students were outraged for being unable to legally choose whatever shirt they prefer. This also forced Rebecca to buy new wardrobe, which is why she has worn black theatre club shirts very often in the theatre club. One day, Rebecca found this one shirt that was her personal rebellion against the tyranny on a trip to Disney World. It looked like a college/debate shirt of some sort, making it believable enough to be a shirt that doesn't break the rules of the dress code. She has worn this shirt very often at school, and the staff didn't bother looking at the details of the shirt. There was also a rule for backpacks, in which they were supposed to be clear and plastic, so that the staff won't find any suspicious items inside. However, female students were allowed to bring their purses. Rebecca followed the rule for 2 years, until the backpack broke in junior year, so she decided to buy a denim messenger bag, instead. Though, when the girls got caught, they would argue that their purse was big. Rebecca's vice-principal would stand on the hallway and look at the dress code of the kids, verifying if they are following or breaking the rule. Rebecca followed the rules of the dress code, so that means that she wasn't yelled at. Rebecca doesn't know what the dress code was at her college, but she would bring her hoodie, because the computer labs would be freezing. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Students * Fashion lady * Dress code staff member * SomeThingElseYT (cameo) * Danny Sexbang (cameo) * CypherDen (cameo) * Example characters * Vice-principal * Animation company artists * Rachel Parham (from Backyard Stories) * Jaco (from Backyard Stories) Reception The reception for this video is positive. Some people also shared their schools' dress codes in the comments section of this video. Advice Rebecca advised middle school and high school students that they don't need to feel too anxious about being mocked or laughed at, because in psychology, it is something called "imaginary audience", in which a student thinks that the students in their class are secretly spying and laughing at them for their aspects. Advertisement At the end of the video, Rebecca advertised a new, glow-in-the-dark shirt, which is about the "I want to be a ghost story!" quote from Backyard Stories. Easter eggs * 2:06 - Courage, from Courage the Cowardly Dog, can be seen on one of the shirts. * 2:07 (and at other timestamps) - Rebecca is wearing a green shirt with "QTπ" written on it. The letters together may not have a real meaning, but when pronounced, it is pronounced as "cutie pie". * 2:38 - Mae, from Night In The Woods can be seen on the sign. * 2:41 - Mine Turtle, from asdfmovie, can be seen on one of the banned shirts. * 2:44 - CLOAK, from Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, can be seen on the jeans. * 2:58 - Each of the T-shirts in the wardrobe has the "cutie mark" (or a simplified version of it) of a member of the "Mane 6" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * 3:04 - Mickey Mouse head. * 3:11 - The second shirt says "LME University", or "Let Me Explain University". * 3:12 - The third shirt is a pattern shirt that Rebecca wears in real life. * 3:15 - A face that references to TheOdd1sOut. * 5:15 - The Beatles can be seen on Rebecca's shirt. She is also holding a Wii remote and a Wii nunchuck. * 5:37 - She has a Minions costume, and minions can be seen on the back. Trivia * She revealed many of her outfits on Twitter once before uploading this video.https://twitter.com/_RebeccaParham/status/1090703101533786113 ** However, she included her own character in the scene. * This is the first time that the high school Rebecca was showcased in a non-theatre club related story, other than Draw My Life. * This is the first Let Me Explain Studios video of 2019, despite it being uploaded on March. * The example students look different for the first time. Instead of a different shape of purple as their color, they are inside a certain shape with a different color, such as light green or blue. * When Rebecca mentioned an example of banned clothing, she mentioned a shirt with musical instruments on it, and she use a pun, which is "band". * It is the third video to hit 10 million views on her channel. The first being My Teacher Murdered Someone and the second being Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64. However, on October, 2019, this video's view count bypassed Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64's view count and on January, 2020, this video's view count bypassed My Teacher Murdered Someone's view count, making it currently the most popular video on her channel. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2019